Coming of Age
by lickitysplit
Summary: Merlin is determined to unlock the mysteries behind love, so she goes to an unlikely person for help: that annoying demon, Estarossa. Rating for explicit material. Crackship, oneshot, pre-Holy War.


**Summary:** Merlin is determined to unlock the mysteries behind love, so she goes to an unlikely person for help.

 **A/N:** Look, I don't know. I wrote this a few weeks ago, and then the whole 248 confusion thing happened, and now I'm just publishing this because I can. I ship Merlin with everyone in one way or another, and I have accepted it. Rating for explicit material ahead.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Estarossa growled. He looked up at the girl he absolutely detested standing in his room, and scowled. "Didn't I make it clear enough _yesterday_ that you should piss off?"

Merlin folded her arms. "This isn't about that," she huffed. "I came to ask… a favor."

"A favor!" He laughed and laid back on the couch, his oversized frame sinking into the plush cushions. "As if I'd do a favor for you. Now let me tell you again: _piss off_."

He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, ready to go back to his dozing. But he could easily sense Merlin still standing there, her arms still folded, her eyes boring into him the way they always did. Estarossa laid there in silence for a long moment, willing her to go away, until he was unable to take it. "Are you really going to just stand there and watch me sleep!"

"No." He cracked an eye open to peer at the girl. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line, and she took a few steps forward. "I do know your secret, though."

"I don't have any secrets," scoffed the demon.

"Oh really?" Now she was smirking at him as she closed the distance between them. "I know you're in love with Elizabeth."

"What!" Estarossa snapped, leaning up on an elbow so he could face her. "You are crazy!"

"Am I?" Merlin chuckled, tapping a finger on her lips. "Or do you just not want your older brother to find out?"

Estarossa narrowed his eyes, his jaw tightening as he fought for control of his temper. Slowly he sat up, his mood and tone threatening. "Even if I _was_ -whatever you said-I wouldn't care _what_ Meliodas thought."

Merlin stood in front of him now, giving him that look he _hated_. That look that said she knew better than he did, that she could see right through him, that she had a secret and was not giving it up for anything. "I know you love her," she teased. "At least, you want her. I've _seen_ you."

Then, to his utter mortification, her eyes dragged down his torso until they very decidedly landed between his legs. Her smirk remained there for several seconds as he growled, "What do you mean, you've _seen_ me?"

"Oh please," she laughed with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Don't read into this. I watch everybody. But _you_ …" The look of satisfaction on her face was nearly maddening. "When you're alone? Thinking about Elizabeth?"

"You little _witch_ -"

Estarossa lunged for her, but Merlin easily avoided him. A moment later she had a wall up between them, and Estarossa growled in frustration as he clenched his fist, snuffing out the ball of magical energy that he was preparing to send her way. "You're a cheater _and_ a bitch," he snapped.

"Estarossa," she said, her voice surprisingly serious. He raised his eyebrows in response despite his scowl, and she heaved a sigh. "Okay, listen. I won't tell him, and I don't really want to fight."

The demon gave a bitter laugh and flopped back down on the cushions, not bothering to look her way. He laid on his back, crossing his long legs and putting his hands behind his head. A few moments later he felt her magic dissipate and sensed Merlin stepping closer, but he continued to simply ignore her.

"I said I wouldn't tell him. Or her," she added. When Estarossa did not answer, she snapped, "Well? Do you want to hear the favor I want or not?"

The favor? Estarossa had nearly forgotten about that. After their spat he couldn't believe that she'd still dare… but Merlin was never one to take no for an answer. He continued to ignore her, knowing it was the best way to get under her skin, and a minute later he was rewarded with a bump of her knee on his shoulder. "Come on, will you just listen? It will help you too."

That piqued his interest, but only slightly, so Estarossa simply turned his face slightly in her direction. "Are you listening?"

"What?" he finally muttered.

"I want you to have sex with me."

Estarossa bolted upright, nearly knocking Merlin backwards, who jumped with a yelp. "Watch it!" she scolded him.

"You want me to _what_?" he sputtered, looking at her with his mouth hanging open. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No! Just listen-"

"You want us to have _sex_? Are you crazy? You must be crazy."

"I'm _not_ -"

"I mean of all the _stupid_ shit you've said before, and you've said some _stupid_ -"

"Will you please just listen!"

The unfamiliar tone in her voice gave him enough of a pause that he jerked back a bit. She sounded like she was nervous, and Merlin was never nervous. "Look," she said, "I haven't done it yet, and neither have you-"

"You don't know that!" he protested.

Merlin rolled her eyes. "We both know you haven't, so don't play games. But I need to know what it's like. These humans-they'll throw away everything for it, they'll abandon whole kingdoms for sex. And I know it has to feel good but-ugh, I just need to do it!"

Estarossa shook his head. "You are insane. Would you listen to yourself?"

Heaving a large sigh, she replied, "I've thought about this a lot. I want to have sex, but I need it to be someone I won't get attached to. And, no offense, but you're the _last_ person-"

"Feeling's mutual," he mumbled.

"Then you get it." They looked at each other, and for a second, Estarossa thought about it. He imagined kissing Merlin, touching her, seeing her naked. She _was_ gorgeous, the body she developed (created, who knows) a dream that any male would want. Her lineage had cursed her with a body that looked much too childish, and now that she had outgrown it, Merlin had begun experimentation to make herself look more her age. There were days when her hair was different, her skin lighter or darker, her limbs longer or curves sharper, until she had finally settled on _this_ form a while back. If it wasn't for her mouth and her attitude and her ability to make him angry every day of her life, he might have been tempted. But Merlin?

"No way," answered Estarossa. "This isn't going to happen."

He expected her to argue again, so when she simply gazed at him, Estarossa felt a bit off. "Is it the way I look?" she asked. "I can change, you know. You want bigger breasts? Smaller?"

Rolling his eyes, he said, "It's not that."

Merlin peered at him. "Is it because I'm female?"

"No!" he hissed.

She studied him for a minute before a knowing smile went on her face. "I'll make myself look like _her_ ," she whispered.

Heat flushed down his neck. "I _told_ you, I'm not interested."

"Just-Estarossa! Just do this for me!"

Merlin huffed in frustration, looking down at the floor with her fists clenched. He tilted his head a bit, examining her closely. She was not going to give this up without a fight, and watching her try to play nice, to be _asking_ him for something instead of _demanding_ , was something he had never seen before.

She was squirming a bit, obviously uncomfortable. The truth was… he _was_ , deep down, _deeeeep_ down, a tiny bit intrigued by the idea. He did have some experience, but not nearly enough, and definitely nowhere near Meliodas'. For all he knew, Zeldris could have had more sex than him. Merlin _was_ beautiful… maybe if he just closed his eyes…

He watched her struggle with not snapping at him, and he smiled. Besides getting to do this, maybe he could use this to his advantage too, and get a little revenge.

At once he was on his feet. Merlin's eyes shot up, and he caught her around the waist, pulling her flush against him. Her hands gripped his upper arms as he regarded her a moment, feeling her heartbeat pick up as he squeezed her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Merlin nodded, so he leaned down and kissed her. Not the greatest kiss he had ever had-Merlin was certainly a novice-but it allowed him to do what _he_ wanted to do. Immediately he slanted his mouth on hers and pushed his tongue outwards, invading her mouth, rolling around and tasting her as she struggled to keep pace with him. But Estarossa only kissed her slowly, at his own leisure, delving as deep as he wished and not allowing her anything. One of his hands plunged into her hair, gripping her hard by the roots, while the other hand smoothed around her back and down over her rear. He gave her a hard squeeze, drawing a tiny squeal from her. He smiled; he did love a nice set of hips.

When Merlin was nearly panting into his mouth, he let go with a wet smack of their lips. "Like that?" he teased, his voice a bit hoarse from the kiss.

Merlin heaved several deep breaths as she nodded. "Yes. Now, will you do this?"

"Maybe. First, take off your clothes."

Estarossa released her, stepping back and sitting on the couch. Merlin looked at him coolly, but he grinned back. Raising a hand, he sent a small flicker of energy that snuffed out nearly all the lamps, leaving the room in the cool shade of the late afternoon. "If we are going to do this," he reminded her, "you'll need to get naked."

"Fine." He chuckled to himself as her response came out through clenched teeth. Estarossa sat back, his arms slung on the back of the couch, and gave a smirk of his own.

To her credit, Merlin did not show any modesty or embarrassment as she began to undress. First went the boots, then the tight pants underneath. He took the time to admire her figure as she bent over a bit, lifting one leg and then the other before tossing the pants to the side. Next she pulled off her coat, revealing only a one-piece underneath. She glanced up at him through her bangs, and when Estarossa gestured for her to continue, she huffed a breath and began to peel off the final layer.

He was glad that the room was in shadow, to hide the way his brows rose a bit as her skin was exposed. Merlin was sexier than he had given her credit for; her curves were sensual, the smooth skin of her body titillating, the shapely figure stirring something inside of him. When she straightened, Merlin put her hands on her hips, arching her back a bit and pressing her thighs together. "Like something?" she joked.

Yes, he did. That tone in her voice that always grated on his nerves was now seductive; the way she unashamedly stood in front of him hot and inviting. At once he wanted to touch her, so he reached out and grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward until she stood in front of him.

Estarossa positioned her to stand between his legs, his body just an inch from hers. He dragged his heated palms up her sides, then down her back, around the curve of her rear, then over the slim thighs. He ducked his head a bit to press a kiss on her stomach, licking the unexpected coolness of her skin as his hands slid upwards to her breasts.

Merlin gave a little gasp when he grabbed her up. He nicked her skin with a little love bite as he squeezed the offered flesh, then turned his focus to her chest. He watched, more mesmerized than he would care to admit, as he rolled her body in his hands, captivated by the way her breasts felt, the way her nipples turned a deep rose color as they hardened.

He sensed her breathing get a bit faster, and with his hands now pressing on the side of her ribcage he arched her body forward. Estarossa wrapped his mouth around one of the buds, and both of them moaned the second his mouth made contact with her waiting body. Her hands, which had been hanging at her sides, went into his hair. Her fingers dug into his scalp, feeling absolutely delicious, and she tugged on the strands that weaved through her digits as he slowly sucked on her flesh.

"Wow," she breathed when he finally released her. Estarossa smoothed his tongue over the hard bud a few times, and she shivered. "I liked that."

He snorted at her ridiculous comment, his mouth grazing her skin as he headed for the other. This time, he experimented with how hard he could go, and Merlin began to give soft little moans with each breath, her initial reservedness gone completely. The hands that held her body still began to move, down her waist, then behind her again. Merlin gave a deep groan when his fingertips grazed down the seam of her backside, and he felt his own body, which had just begun to stir, instantly start to tighten.

Estarossa bit her nipple then, not too hard, but hard enough to draw a little yelp. She yanked painfully on his hair, and when he protested she tugged again. "Not so rough," scolded Merlin.

"I thought you wanted this," he said mockingly, dragging his hands up and down her cheeks. He watched, pleased, as she licked her lips, pressing her hips back a bit so his fingers drew closer to the center. With a lopsided smile, he massaged a finger slowly between her cheeks. "We can get to that," he laughed. "But first, we need to get to this."

The other hand moved around her leg and brushed against her pelvis. Immediately Merlin opened her thighs, her arms going around his shoulders to steady herself. Their eyes locked as he palmed her sex, finding it heated against his hand and more than a little damp. "Ever done this before?" he asked.

"Yes, I've… I've done this…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes closed as he dragged a finger along her slit, and when Merlin opened her legs a bit further, he nudged between them. "I've had an orgasm," she panted, her eyes going back to his.

"You have, hm?" Estarossa tried to smirk, tried to tease her so she'd know that _he_ was in control. But the demon had to admit it was getting harder and harder to watch her skin flush and her lips part slightly and the sway of her breasts as she rocked against his hand. His own body was now thick and hard against his thigh, wanting attention.

But first, Estarossa was determined to have some fun, and a bit of payback. His finger teased at her opening, not entering yet, but spreading the moisture he found there up and down. She shivered a bit, tilting her hips slightly to give him access to her hood, but Estarossa knew better. With his other hand gripping her backside firmly, he held her in place as he slowly dragged his finger up, down, caressing her opening, scraping gently along the inside of her folds, grazing the bundle of nerves at the top. Soon Merlin's breathing was jagged, there was a steady stream of wetness flowing from her body, and she whispered the word he had been waiting for: "Please. Keep going."

His reaction was immediate. At once he pressed against her hood, her body opening beautifully as he began to slowly stroke the pearl underneath. Merlin groaned and dropped her head backwards, and as she began to rock her hips he released his grip on her rear. Estarossa used his free hand to open the front of his pants, giving a stifled moan of his own to feel a bit of relief from the constricting fabric. He reached inside and pulled himself free, then began to slowly stroke himself as he continued to caress the bud under his fingertips.

"This feels good," Merlin whispered, and Estarossa smiled. "Does it?" he prompted.

"Mm hmm. It's different than when I do it myself." The image of Merlin doing this, stroking herself as her legs fell open and she brought herself pleasure, was sudden and exciting. It was odd to think of this girl who brought out so much anger and frustration in such a position; and what was even worse, he _liked_ it. Estarossa grunted as he gave himself another squeeze, knowing he was going to have to move things along sooner rather than later. He watched her lick her lips again, stopping to squeeze himself again as he thought of those lips around him. That was something he _absolutely_ wanted, but first, he decided to have a sample of his own.

The fingers that were stroking her so intimately slid inside the wet folds, and she gasped as they first breached her opening. Merlin's eyes flew open as he slowly sunk his finger inside of her, pausing halfway in to simply stroke her slowly, making sure the pad grazed along the front of her walls. Merlin shuddered again-he _loved_ how responsive she was-and Estarossa slowly pulled his hand from her, leaving her panting.

She watched as he wrapped his mouth around his fingers. Their eyes met as he tasted her on his skin, and Estarossa swallowed thickly. It was better than he imagined, sweet and overwhelming, just like her in this moment.

Her eyes went down to where he gripped his body in his hand. The lust that had stirred up at tasting her turned to satisfaction when he saw her eyes widen and her composure slip just a bit. "Is that…?"

"Yeah." With a grin he pulled his shirt over his head. Merlin's eyes traveled over the chiseled torso and he flexed his muscles a bit to show off. Then he lifted his hips and slid his trousers down, pushing them over the muscled thighs and off his legs, until he sat naked in front of her. His member stood stiffly as her eyes returned downwards; Estarossa grabbed himself and gave the length a few good strokes.

A smile ghosted her lips. "Can I…?" She looked at him then as she knelt down, and for a second he was about to stop her, not wanting Merlin to have the satisfaction of dictating this next move. But then her hands began moving, sliding up his thighs. For a moment she dragged her palms up and down, testing the muscle underneath, and then her attention returned to the very male part of him, and he froze.

Impatiently she pushed his hand away, and the length bobbed a bit in anticipation. Estarossa watched, mesmerized, as Merlin's own fascination took over. She grazed the underside with her fingertips, causing his breath to catch; then she took him in her hand and began stroking, just as he had been doing.

"This feels good, right?" she asked, sneaking a glance upwards.

Estarossa nodded, his mouth going dry, and she picked up the pace. He settled back on the couch, his head pressed into the cushion, his eyes closing to simply enjoy the sensations. Even though this was Merlin, her body had proven to be more fun than he had thought, her response to his touch more arousing than he could have ever guessed. Even though she was not the object of his desire, she was close enough. A deep sigh of satisfaction escaped him as the steady movements of her hand brought him closer every second towards that unmistakable feeling of ecstasy.

Before long there was a bead of moisture that formed at the tip, and after a moment's hesitation Merlin licked at it. Estarossa jumped a bit at the unexpected sensation, his eyes flying open and down. The dark head of hair moved down, giving him only a glance at the perfect breasts before they disappeared as her mouth wrapped around him. Estarossa groaned, not caring how it sounded as his body sank into her mouth, the drag of her lips down the length of him slow and teasing.

She pulled away and looked up at him, studying his face. "Was that right?"

"Y-yeah," he choked out, blowing out a breath.

"Can I do it again?"

Estarossa coughed out a laugh. "Go for it."

"Good. Just don't finish. I still want you inside me first."

He didn't know how to respond to that, but luckily he didn't have to, because Merlin returned her mouth to the head. There were a few swirling passes of her tongue, sending fluttering shocks of pleasure through him, before she pulled him inside again, sinking down impossibly slowly.

Estarossa knew she was inexperienced, and knew she was probably doing all this just for her experimentation, but after a minute or two of the teasing, unhurried pace, he had had enough. Reaching for her hair, he twirled the length in his hand before gripping it tightly. He slid forward on the couch, pulling her back a bit, and Merlin let go of him to look up in question. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you what to do," he rasped, his voice tight. "Now open your mouth."

Her eyes widened a bit, but she obeyed. With his hand still tightly gripping her hair, he pressed forward, pushing himself inside of her mouth with one long stroke. Once buried, he held steady for just a moment before pulling back. He could feel Merlin trying to adjust to the new angle and to swallow the entirety of his body, but Estarossa refused to wait. Once more he pressed forward, then back, then forward again, until he was moving at a steady pace that was controlled and exactly what he wanted.

Merlin allowed him to move as he pleased, her eyes remaining open so she could gauge his reaction. Somehow that made it hotter, and he watched her watching him as he took her mouth over and over. His own opened a bit, his lips parting over the rapidly increasing breath, and soon he was losing himself to the rhythm and the heat and the swirling wetness of Merlin's mouth.

The electricity shooting through him began to throb as he started getting closer to his end. There must have been a hitch in his throat or a quickening in his pace, because suddenly Merlin was pulling away. She jerked in his grip, letting him slide out of her mouth, and when he snapped back to the present and out of the haze of pleasure he grit his teeth in a deep scowl. "What's the matter?" he rasped.

"I _said_ I didn't want you to finish," she scolded. Estarossa growled, clenching his fist in her hair. He was only a minute or two away, and _not_ interested in stopping, no matter what she said. Pulling her forward, Merlin gave a little hiss of frustration. Her nails dug into his thighs, and he cursed; but it was enough to get his grip to loosen, and Merlin yanked herself away.

"I said no," seethed Merlin as she stood. Estarossa glared back at her, expecting her to leave, and leave him like _this_. He prepared to grab her and pull her back and _make_ her finish, but to his surprise she climbed onto his lap. "I want to do it this way."

Her tone was chastising, as if he was nothing more than a naughty child, or one of the pets she kept in her study. At once, the seductive woman he was enjoying became the annoying girl who grated on his nerves, and Estarossa had half a mind to push her off of him and onto the floor. But her arms went around his shoulders, and she rocked her hips forward as she straddled his lap. Her hot, wet center slid over the aching part of him, and Merlin smiled down at him as she tilted herself up.

Estarossa was still angry, however, so he refused to touch her, his hands gripping the cushions on either side as she rolled her hips, grinding their bodies together. She licked her lips again before pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. With a huff he turned his face to the side, annoyed at the little hint of tenderness. It was ridiculous, and he felt a bit of heat on the back of his neck as her lips trailed down the side of his cheek, dusting along his jaw. The touch was feather-light, and when her tongue flicked out to taste his skin, he pressed his mouth together.

Suddenly he wasn't sure if he wanted this or not. Fuck, what would Meliodas say if he found out he had done this? He didn't care what anyone, including his father, thought, but that goddess would probably have a fit, which meant Meliodas would come after him. Getting his brother angry was the last thing he wanted; Meliodas meant business when it came to following orders. He was pretty sure _fucking Merlin_ was something on the _do not attempt_ list.

"Estarossa," she panted, her breath against his neck. "How do we do this?"

Her innocence, once charming, now aggravated him. "Get off me," he snapped, but she pressed her hips down as she protested, "No! You promised!"

"I didn't-" He was cut off as the head of him pressed against her opening, and Merlin tugged on his hair again. Their eyes connected, his hardened ones meeting hers that were cloudy with lust and now turning confused.

"Estarossa," she said again, quieter this time. The heat on his neck returned, and she pressed closer, her breasts against his chest, and rocked again. He was just inside of her, the tip pressing between her folds, and the slow rhythm fought against the way his heart was pounding. Without notice he reached up and slid his hands on her thighs, finally settling on her hips; and as he gripped her, she leaned down and kissed him.

It was different this time, with Merlin taking the lead. His eyes closed as she pulled on his lips. Instead of his own slow, deep kiss that sought to devour her, Merlin was more frantic, using her teeth to nip at his lips, and breaking the kiss again and again to tilt her head or run her tongue along the shape of his mouth. For several minutes they stayed this way, kissing over and over, tasting one another, their hands roaming each other's bodies as he massaged her backside and thighs as her hands danced along the outline of his muscled arms and chest.

A feeling of heavy desire sparked hot and intense between them, and Estarossa found himself unable to think anymore. The air was still, the only sound their heavy breathing, their skin heated in anticipation. Estarossa pulled his mouth from hers and bit into her neck, drawing a wet gasp from her that shot a bolt of pleasure through him. What was with this girl? One second she was making him mad and wanting to put her through a wall, and now with a twist of her hips and a sigh he was ready to lose himself inside of her. Merlin arched her back, her chest coming into his line of sight, and eagerly he licked along the curve of her breast before leaving an open-mouthed kiss on her waiting nipple. He was going to do this, he _wanted_ her now, damn her and him and all of them. Estarossa wanted her.

He pressed his hips upwards and held her body steady so he could begin to enter her. The head of him slipped inside, and the sensation made Merlin gasp. "Is that it?" she asked breathlessly, and Estarossa laughed loudly. The tense passion that had formed between them now suddenly broken, his shoulders shook as he looked at her surprised expression. "No, that's not it," he replied, another round of laughing escaping him.

Merlin scowled and slapped his arm. "Then keep going!"

"Demanding little shit you are," he growled. "You're the one on top, you do it."

She moved instantly, kneeling up with her hands pressed on his shoulders. Then tentatively she started to move, biting her lip as she pumped her hips up and down. He inched inside of her slowly, feeling her body tight and hot as she stretched around him. After a minute, she paused to take a breath. "I don't know-I don't know if I can make you fit."

"Fuck this." In one movement he turned them both. Now Merlin was on her back on the couch, Estarossa kneeling on the floor between her legs, his body halfway inside of her. He pushed her thighs open and back, then rocked his hips a bit, testing her body. Merlin gasped and arched away from him, making him stop.

"Relax," he ordered. Merlin nodded, and he watched her body sink into the couch. She licked her lips again, making his body twitch, and he jerked his chin towards her. "Now start touching yourself."

"What?" she gasped out, and Estarossa rolled his eyes.

"It'll help you relax, and make this easier. Now shut up and do it."

She pressed her lips into a scowl, but did not argue. Her hands slipped between her legs, and Estarossa smiled to himself when she began to rub her body in small circles. For several long moments, he simply watched, enjoying the show. Her breasts were pressed together as she adjusted her upper body, her arms pushing her chest as she angled herself to reach the spot she needed.

Within a minute she was panting, and Estarossa could feel Merlin's body growing wetter around him. Carefully he pulled back a bit, then pressed forward. She gave a groan, her eyes closing, her hand still working the hypnotizing circles just above where his body met hers. He did it again, and again, the cautious in and out, never fully leaving her body, but pressing inch by inch inside, watching her with hooded eyes as she swallowed him.

Finally, he was completely inside of her. With a steady movement he pulled back and pushed forward, thrusting gently, and Merlin gave a sharp moan. Her thighs shook in his hands, so he let go to brace himself over her, planting his hands on the couch on either side of her body. Then he began to move, his pace increasing slightly, and began to drive himself into her body.

His skin broke into a sweat, his hair hanging down in his eyes, damp with perspiration. He watched, amazed, as her body twisted underneath him. How many times had he looked at her in contempt, had he scoffed at her, had he wished she'd just go away forever? And yet here he was, taking his pleasure inside of her, unable to resist the way she was trapped beneath him. She was a vision of lust and seduction, this virgin who had cajoled him into doing this, making his muscles strain and his lungs squeeze with shuddering breaths.

Both were breathing heavily as he moved, and Estarossa could not stop staring at the way her breasts and her neck and her lips looked each time he thrusted. He was wrapped in tight, wet heat, and the sensation was driving him mad with pleasure. For a second he closed his eyes, trying to picture someone else, going crazy with the idea that this was _Merlin_ underneath him, _Merlin_ whose body was swallowing his, _Merlin_ whose voice was echoing in his mind. When he found his end-and that would be happening at any moment, at this rate, he was so fucking _close_ -he did _not_ want to be thinking about _her_.

Then she gave a cry, and his eyes flew open. Her body arched off the couch, her fingers pressing down on the opening of her body. Estarossa jerked, confused for a moment, burying himself completely inside of her. He watched, frozen, as she lifted up, a flush coloring the pale skin of her body; then her hand grabbed his arm and she shouted, "Don't stop!"

He returned to a battering rhythm, driving into her, as she fell headfirst into her orgasm. Her legs pulled back and her hips jerked to meet his, and then he followed. Estarossa groaned, every muscle going taut, then shaking as the rush of pleasure shot through him. Again and again he pumped his hips, his length jerking from the force of it, until he finally sank completely inside, emptying the last of himself.

His arms were trembling as he caught his breath. Estarossa could see Merlin was also shuddering, and when he started to pull out of her body she sighed deeply. "That was… good."

He huffed a breath, irritated again. "Good," he echoed, pulling away; but as he went to move from on top of her, Merlin jumped up to wrap her arms and legs around him. He looked at her in surprise, his eyes widening sharply when she planted a kiss on his lips. "It was good," she assured him breathlessly.

"Fine," he muttered, turning away from the kiss. Estarossa wasn't sure of what he had been expecting, but _good_ wasn't exactly it.

"Can we do it again?" she asked, and he leaned back to look at her incredulously.

"What?" he snapped. "Are you serious?"

Merlin nodded, her arms hanging lazily around his shoulders. "I want to do that thing with my mouth again. Can you finish if I do that long enough? Then you can do me… And I saw this book where there were all these positions and-"

"You're crazy," he said gruffly, standing up and reaching for his pants.

He pulled them on haphazardly, wanting nothing more than a shower and a drink. But once he was dressed, Merlin was still sitting on the couch, deep in thought. He put his hands on his hips and cleared his throat.

She looked up at him and Estarossa said, "Get out."

"Fine." Merlin stood, but did not move to leave. "What time should I come back?"

"You're not."

"But-"

"This isn't happening again."

"But-"

"Piss _off_."

He moved to grab her clothes, but Merlin was quicker. With her chin held high she scooped them up and walked towards his door, not bothering to dress. Estarossa watched her go, relieved, but not without a strange twinge of regret, and a tiny bit of amusement.

At the door she paused. There was a moment of silence, and he raised his brows as she hesitated. "Estarossa…" she said quietly, and he braced himself for tears, or a confession. Maybe both.

Instead, she grinned over her shoulder at him. "We're so gonna do it again." She was gone before he could yell at her, his shoe hitting the door as it closed.

"We are _not_ ," he muttered under his breath, laughing. She was right, of course. She was always right.


End file.
